ikimonodatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Classifications
Classifications (also known as '''Types') is a term used to describe certain characteristics to an animal in the Mech Labs. The same terms are used in Ikimono. There are currently 9 types. Descriptions Bloodthirsty The creatures of this classification, were tested on, and created in case of a human war. They have traits that would be useful in war (Wings, horns, sharper claws, sharper teeth, etc.). Many are unpredictable. They are essentially the tank. It is commonly crossed with other classifications. Lunar They are given darker colors, and sometimes have a pattern that makes a certain shape. They are often nocturnal, and see great in the dark. they are commonly depicted with bat wings and having a marking on their forehead. It is a rare classification. Half-Blooded This classification is slightly more rarer than the rest of the classifications, but it still isn't as rare as Lunar. They are a combination of two or more animals and thus have traits of those animals. This type only applies to those spliced in the Mech Labs and naturally born hybrids do not count as Half-Blooded, as it only includes those who were created or spliced in the Mech Labs. Mystic Mystic creatures have mysterious mutations. They often have the ability to teleport. Many mystics have colorful fur, and often have a large tuft at the top of their head. The smoke that sometimes emit from their eyes, show how powerful the creatures life energy is. With stronger emotions making the smoke larger. The darker the smoke, and the thicker it is, the more powerful the animal is. However, not all Mystic types have the smoke trait, but it's rare to find a mystic classification without this trait. Sometimes, they have elemental traits and different colored blood. Like bloodthirsty, they are also commonly crossed with other classifications. Mech ''See also: Mechs Animals with this classification are either full mech, or simply have certain mech parts. Mechs are quite powerful, however, water and magnetism seems to be a common weakness of most mechs. Some animals have limbs replaced to fix any broken bones. Biome Spirits Biome Spirits are spirits who watch over different types of biomes. Because there is only one assigned to each biome, there is a limit. Biome Spirits and often weak in any biome that is not theirs. Biome Spirits can materialize their physically bodies to save energy. There is one spirit that keeps all the Biome Spirits in check, Mother Nature or by her nick name Coa Coa. They are the rarest of all the classifications. Spiritual Unlike Biome Spirits, Spiritual animals do not control biomes. These refer to demons, angels, or other immortals. This classification is only used in Ikimono. Powerless While having a higher intelligence, those with this type do not have any powers and do not fit in any other classification. Normal Normal animals have no unique abilities. They don't have a higher intelligence, preventing them from speaking English. They normally only have the abilities of their species. Some (although rare) are failed splicing experiments. Duel Classifications Duel Classifications happen very rarely and can rarely occur in the wild. These classifications are often made when both of the mates are forced to reproduce. They were to create a more powerful creature. Splicing can also make duel classifications. Tri-Classifications Tri-Classifications are very unstable classifications. Often, attempts to create animals like these easily result in weak animals and very early death in the animals. They are rarely ever stable. Project Hybra was an attempt by the Mech Labs to create a successful Tri-Classification. Attempts commonly result in failure. Artemis is the only known successful and stable tri-classification, but the Mech Labs still regard her as a "prototype" and a "failed experiment". Trivia *Bloodthirsty-Mystic and Bloodthirsty-Mech are the most common duel classifications. *According to co-creator EctoplasmicCat, naturally born tri-classifications are impossible and Artemis is suppose to be the only tri-classifications in the series. Category:Lists Category:Lore